theprestigiousnuzlockersfandomcom-20200213-history
Copy X
'Pirate Copy Hero' Copy X is a direct replica of Mega Man X, and he was created by Ciel when she was six years old. His sole purpose was to defend the citizens of Neo Arcadia and to rule it justly in the absence of the real X, which he did very well for several years. However, when a devestating energy crisis struck the massive country, Copy X took his role as the defender of humanity and twisted it. Using the excuse that they may revolt yet again, he marked all Reploids in Neo Arcadia as 'inferior beings' and sent many to concentration camps for 'retirement' so as to preserve the energy left for humanity's sake. As a result, Copy X became the number one target of the Legendary Maverick Hunter Zero, and sent his four Guardians to do what they could to stop him. In vain their efforts were, however, and Zero managed to forge his way to Copy X's throne room in Neo Arcadia itself. A brutal battle ensued, and in his last moments Copy X realized that he was no match for the Red Raider. "I'll never forgive you... I'll take you with me..." were his last lines before his death and the destruction of his headquarters. From Master to Pawn A year and a half after the first defeat of Copy X, Zero discovered that the creator of the evil Reploid Omega, Dr Weil, had managed to revive the late copy of X. The noticable differences in this version, known as Copy X MK II, were his now blue eyes and a slight stutter in his voice programming. During the course of Mega Man Zero 3, it came to Harpuia's attention that Copy X MK II was merely being used by Dr Weil, but when he voiced his worries about the matter, the one Reploid he had ever shown loyalty to banished him and his Guardian brethren from Neo Arcadia, never to return under the penalty of death. After the banishment of his former Guardians, Copy X then made Dr Weil the leader of his armies, even allowing him to fire a massive missile that contained Omega into a human residential district to obtain the Dark Elf, resulting in hordes of innocent deaths. Eventually however, Copy X MK II once again came to blows with Zero, and once more fell to his blade. It wasn't until that the original X, in his Cyber Elf form, told him that the copy realized that he had been played the fool for the duratation of his second life. Attempting to trigger his Sereph Form to exact his furious vengence upon Zero, Copy X MK II triggered a trap that Dr Weil had implanted on his body, and with a massive explosion the twisted Reploid vanished once more. Master Once More During the period of time when Roll X, Mega Man X, and Bass were captured by the Decepticons in the Transformers Universe, the three were subjected to forced servitude under the Decepticon leader. The Blue Bomber reacted in a most uncharacteristic way, threatening to kill him if he was used for evil purposes. This reaction was also followed by his eyes changing from their usual blue to a crimson red. Later, following a massive clash between the Autobots and Decepticons, the force behind Mega Man X's change revealed itself to be none other than Copy X himself, only as a Cyber Elf. He seperated from X's body, which he had been using, and attempted a possession of the Decepticon leader. He nearly succeeded, but both of them were struck by an attack from a massve Transformer that seemingly obliterated both of them. While Copy X seems to be finally gone, deep down all the heroes of New Arcadia know that, someday, he will once more return, a ghost of the past that seeks to haunt those who betrayed him Category:Characters Category:MegaMan Characters